Welcome to the Shadows
by LilyNevermore
Summary: Hey! I'm Nerissa Shadow and I'm the daughter of the Shadow Man. Just like my father, I can bend shadows to my will. But now when Raven decides she doesn't want to sign... Well, that's a game-changer. With the school split between the Royals and the Rebels, some are forced to pick sides and that creates a lot of drama. Let's see how this plays out.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the Shadows chapter 1

Prologue:

Some people think you must be shy if you live in the shadows all the time, but I know that's not true. The shadows are my home, my kingdom, my domain. After all, I am the daughter of the Shadow Man. Hi, I'm Nerissa Shadow, and magic is my expertise. My father is the Shadow Man from the Princess and The Frog. I say "Shadow Man", but he goes by many names. Shadow Man, Witch Doctor, and most know him as Doctor Facilier. I myself, have inherited my father's ability to speak with shadows and ghosts as well as his talents for voodoo. I don't use my powers for bad exactly, it's more like I just do what I want and of course, do whatever I can to mess with the annoying Headmaster Grimm. I can travel from place to place without being seen through shadows. It makes spying easy. Let's see… What else can I tell you about me right off the bat? Well, I have very long dark brown hair that falls past the very bottom of my back. I have my father's darker skin and brown eyes. I wear black leggings with a burgundy skater skirt over it, a purple shirt, and a long, burgundy, velvet jacket that stops at my knees. When it's too hot for my jacket, I have a burgundy velvet vest as a hot-weather replacement. Okay, enough rambling. Let's get on with the story.

Nerissa's POV:

I tossed another shirt into my last suitcase. All of my clothes are burgundy, purple, and black. Those are the colors of basically everything I own. Shadow servants stacked my bags and stuff in front of the darkest and most shadowy part of my room. That's where I'll be traveling by shadows to school. I tossed the last thing into the last suitcase and the shadow carried it over.

"Alright, time to go, then," I muttered.

Father was away on business right now and would contact me to check in later. I waved goodbye to my shadow servants and stepped into the shadows.

I appeared in front of the huge castle-school. I straightened my jacket as I watched the people that were friends from last year hugging and catching up. I didn't have many friends. But I am basically friends with Raven Queen.

I snapped my fingers and two shadow-servants melted out of the shadows and grabbed my bags. I wanted to get inside before Apple White shows up. I hate her so much. All she ever talks about is her stupid destiny and how important it is to her. The way I see it, she's not even her own person. She drives me crazy, as do most of the princesses. I don't care about Royal vs. Rebel, but I'm all about freewill. I do what I want, despite any rules and I greatly enjoy proving to Headmaster Grimm that there's nothing he can do to control me. He tries year-after-year, but he never wins. I can always escape through shadows if he tries to give me detention.

I snapped my fingers and the shadow servants carried my bags as I walked inside and went to find my room. I had no idea who my roommate was going to be this year. My only real friend is Raven and she always rooms with Maddie. I don't mind Maddie. She's a little overly happy for my taste, but she's okay. Finally, I found a door marked: **Nerissa and Justine**.

"Hmm, I wonder who Justine is. I don't think I've heard that name before," I commented.

I opened the door and promptly choose the bed on the right side of the room. It was more shadowy.

"Set the bags down over there," I ordered.

The shadow-servants set them down and looked at me.

"You're dismissed," I said.

They melted back into the shadows. I sat down on the bed and started searching through my bags for my bedding and decorations. Finally, I found it. My sheets are dark purple and my satin comforter is burgundy.

Each side of the room has a bed, a desk, a dresser, and a vanity. I put my stuff on my vanity and put my clothes in my dresser. Then started putting my school stuff on my desk. Finally, I put some of my posters and stuff on the walls.

I flopped on my bed and pulled my tarot cards out of my pocket. They weren't magical like my father's. They can't change for each person's future. They're just basic tarot cards. I kept messing with those and staring at the wall until I heard the door open and I looked up. Apple White stood there. Pale, perfectly curled blonde hair, red-lipped smile. She wore a white top and red skirt that showed off her curvy figure. Her red high-heeled sandals had apple buckles on them.

"Oh…. Apple," I said in an annoyed voice.

"Hello, Nerissa! As president of the Royal Student Council, I am personally welcoming every student back to Ever After High," Apple said brightly.

"Oh, great," I replied, sarcastically. "You sure must be happy. It's Legacy Year."

"Yes, this year should be memorable," Apple agreed. "Are you looking forward to Legacy Day?"

"I don't really care. I just want to be me. I couldn't care less about destiny."

"Oh, Nerissa, but destiny is everything. You have to follow your story."

I scowled. "I don't like people telling me what I have to do. Why do you think I mess with Headmaster Grimm all the time? Of course destiny is everything for you. You're supposed to be queen. That's basically all your life revolves around. Raven poisoning you, Daring waking you with a kiss, and you becoming queen, blah, blah, blah."

"Well, it's my happily-ever-after. Of course I'm happy. And you get to do what you do best—Control shadows."

"Yeah, and trick Hopper into being turned into a frog until the princess kisses him. Not that I mind that part much. I find Hopper annoying."

"Right… Well, I should be going. I have more students to greet."

"Okay, bye, Apple." Apple left.

"Ugh," I muttered.

I sat back down on my bed and started messing with my tarot cards again.

A little bit later, I heard the door open again and looked up. A girl with darker skin like mine, curly brown hair, and blue eyes. She wore a yellow and pink dress with white sleeves and silver high-heeled sandals and silver jewelry.

"Hi, I'm Justine, daughter of the 12th Dancing Princess. You must be Nerissa," Justine said.

"Yeah, I'm Nerissa, daughter of the Shadow Man," I confirmed.

"Nice to meet you. Guess we're roommates."

Justine started unpacking her suitcases and decorating her side of the room. I didn't mind Justine so far. She's a princess, but she doesn't seem overly-happy or obsessed with her destiny like Apple.

"So, are you happy for Legacy Year?" Justine asked. "I know, total cliché conversation starter."

I laughed. "I mean, I can take it or leave it when it comes to Legacy Year. I wouldn't mind being like my dad. Life ends up okay for me in the end, I guess. It ended up alright for my dad. I like messing with people, so… I don't know. But I just want to be myself. What about you?"

"Well, I do want to be like my mom. I like my story, but after my story ends, I want to open my own dance studio and direct my own music videos and shows."

"That's cool. I'm not surprised that you're a dancer."

Justine chuckled. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

Justine finished unpacking and decorating her side of the room.

"Hey, it's almost lunchtime. Want to go to the Castleteria?" Justine said.

I stood up. "Yeah, sure."

Justine and I walked down to the Castleteria and got food. I saw Cedar Wood, Maddie Hatter, and Raven Queen sitting at a table together.

"Let's sit with them," I suggested.

"Okay," Justine agreed.

We went and sat at their table.

"Hey, Nerissa. Who's this?" Raven said.

"This is Justine. She's my roommate," I answered.

"Nice to meet you guys," Justine said.

"Who's your parent?" Cedar asked.

"The 12th Dancing Princess," Justine answered.

"That's cool. I bet you're a good dancer," Raven commented.

Justine laughed. "Yeah."

Then there were shouts of surprise through the room as Fairy Godmothers in-training poofed around giving students their class schedules.

"Oh no," Cedar said quietly, as she read her schedule. "This year I have… Woodshop. All those saws…"

A Fairy Godmother In-Training poofed in front of me and handed me my schedule with a smile. I took it and she poofed away. I glanced down at my schedule. Lots of "Evil" classes. It doesn't really matter. I'll probably go to about half of them.

Then the doors to the Castleteria opened and Apple walked in with Daring Charming on her arm. Daring's shining teeth blinded people as they past. I rolled my eyes.

"Give me a break," I muttered.

Girls swooned over Daring as he walked past. It was only then that I noticed Dexter was talking to Raven. I didn't care enough to figure out what they were talking about. Apple and Daring walked over to our table.

"Raven, how's every enchanted thing?" Apple asked.

Raven got up to meet her. I got up too, for no real reason.

"Apple White, good to see you. Hey, Daring," Raven said.

"I, uh, have to warn you. Don't stare at the teeth," Daring told her. "Just got them whitened."

The bell rang.

"Oh, oh, there's the bell," Apple said, happily. Why does she have to be so happy about everything, all the time? "Time for Good Kingdom Management. Raven, what's your next class?"

Raven glanced at her schedule. "Uh, History of Evil Spells."

"That is so perfect for you." I rolled my eyes. "What about you, Nerissa?"

I glanced at my schedule. "Advanced Voodoo Magic. Wow, I might actually go to that class."

"Well, that's great," Apple said, brightly.

I fought the urge to gag.

The next day, Headmaster Grimm, made us go to the stage outside to practice for Legacy Day. We stood in a line as he told us what to do, before we practiced.

"So when your magical key appears, you insert it gently into the Storybook of Legends, then stand shoulders back and declare your destiny to the world," Headmaster Grimm said. "Have I made myself clear?"

"Headmaster Grimm, but what if-" Raven started.

"No questions? Good. Now, we're going to practice with this tiny manual of entirely reasonable school rules." Two pigs brought out the huge book.

"Oh, please," I muttered.

"Who will go first?" Headmaster Grimm asked.

Maddie went first. "I, Madeline Hatter, pledge to follow the destiny of dear old Dad, the Mad Hatter of Wonderland. When do I drink the tea?"

"Next!" Headmaster Grimm yelled.

Hunter Huntsman went next. "I'm Hunter Huntsman and I pledge to follow my destiny as the next Huntsman. I'll swing my axe bravely and-" Then Hunter got distracted chasing a squirrel and ran off the stage.

"Next," Grimm said.

Cedar went next. "I'm—I'm Cedar Wood and I pledge to follow my destiny and be the next Pinocchio. Well, I mean, not the next Pinocchio. I mean, actually, I can only tell the truth while I'm in school, but then one day—one day, I'm gonna lie. Uh, but does that mean that I'm gonna be like my dad or not like my dad?"

"Next."

I had to go next. I rolled my eyes as I walked up to the podium. "I'm Nerissa Shadow and I pledge to follow my destiny as the next Witch Doctor/Shadow…. Woman, I guess. Can I go now?"

"No."

Annoyed, I went and sat back down.

Raven went next. "I'm Raven Queen and I pledge to follow my destiny as… Um, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"I was just wondering, I mean, what if I don't want to take the pledge?"

Everyone gasped. I just raised my eyebrows.

"I'm impressed," I muttered.

"What? It's just a question," Raven said.

"And here's your answer," Grimm said. "If you don't pledge your destiny, your story ceases to exist."

"Ceases to exist? So then what happens to me?"

"You will cease to exist."

"Liar," I muttered.

I didn't know exactly, but I'm pretty sure that's not true.

"Now, Raven, continue," Grimm said.

"But, Mr. Grimm-" Raven started.

"Poof, poof!"

"Um… I have to go." She ran off the stage and back to school. I thought for a moment and then stood up to go after her.

"Sit down, Miss Shadow," Grimm said.

I looked back at him and smiled. "Catch me if you can."

I melted back into the shadows and disappeared.

Alright guys, that's it for Chapter One. I'm sorry that it took me so long to finish it. I'm way behind schedule, but I've had a lot of stuff going on in my life. So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review and tell me what you thought. Bye guys, - Lily


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to the Shadows chapter 2

Hey guys! So, here is Chapter 2 of Welcome to the Shadows. I'm sorry that it took me a while to get this chapter out. I have several stories already and more in the works, so it's hard to keep everything organized sometimes. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Let's go!

Nerissa's POV:

I spent the rest of the day avoiding Headmaster Grimm, mostly just to make a point. Being able to move through shadows makes avoiding people very easy. However, I did go back to my dorm room that night. Justine was already there, brushing her hair. She turned around when I entered the room.

"Hey. Where have you been?" Justine asked.

"Around. Avoiding Headmaster Grimm," I answered, flopping on my bed.

"Great. Well, I'm going to bed. You should too. Legacy Day is tomorrow. You don't want to be tired," Justine said.

"Mmm. You're probably right," I said.

I crossed the room, pulled a pair of black pajamas out of my dresser and melted into the shadows, where nobody can see me, to change. Justine jumped slightly when I exited the shadows, now wearing my pajamas.

"Whoa. Neat trick," Justine said.

"It comes in handy," I replied, climbing into bed.

"Good night," Justine said.

"Night."

The next day, I dressed in my usual clothes and met up with Raven and Maddie in the hallway. They were talking about Raven maybe not signing. I stayed behind Raven for a couple of minutes.

"You're not helping," Raven told Maddie.

"Wait a trick," Maddie said. "I think I know who can help."

When Raven turned around, she came face-to-face with me and jumped. I smiled.

"Hey, Raven. I was impressed at your little rebellion yesterday," I said.

"Oh, thanks, Nerissa. But it's complicated. I mean, what if I do go poof if I don't sign?" Raven said.

"Mmm. That's got to hurt," I said.

"That's what I said," Maddie said.

"Hey, Maddie said she knows someone who can help. Do you want to come with us to go meet him?" Raven asked.

"I'm in," I replied.

Then Apple's annoying voice rang through the hall.

"Raven! There you are. We have to talk," Apple said from across the hall.

Raven grabbed Maddie's hand and ran, while Maddie grabbed my hand, pulling me with.

At Maddie's direction, we ended up in the library and finally stopped running. Maddie knocked on the door on the wall. Even I don't know where it leads. And that's saying something. A portal swirled into existence on the door and we were all pulled into it.

We ended up in a small hallway that led to a strange room.

"If anyone knows the truth about the Storybrooke of Legends, it's Giles Grimm," Maddie said as we entered the room.

A man with wild gray hair and half-moon glasses with strange clothes stepped out of the shadows. "Feathers and friends, together, alone."

"He's speaking Riddlish," Maddie jumped up and down excitedly. "He was cursed with a babble spell. Makes him sound, you know, bru-ru-ru, cuckoo. He says it's nice to have us here."

"Ask him about the book," Raven said. "If I don't sign, am I really gonna—disappear?"

Maddie looked at Giles. "Mm-hmm. Can a musical chair change its tone when the tablet of granite is inscribed with a bone?"

Giles thought for a moment. "Hmm. The king who sings with pages of sky fears too much the dawn that rises with lies."

"He says there's something wrong with the book, and that if you don't sign, your story…. will…" Maddie stopped talking, pulled a table out of nowhere and started pouring tea. Maddie looked up at Raven, glaring at her.

"Oh, sorry. If you don't sign, your story will continue," Maddie finished.

"Ah, really? Oh, that's great," Raven said.

"I think," Maddie added.

"There's always something," I muttered.

"You think?" Raven asked.

"Hey! Riddlish is not an exact language," Maddie pointed out.

We had to leave after a while or we would be late, getting ready for Legacy Day. Maddie and Raven split up to go get ready, while I went to go find my Legacy Day dress. As I suspected, it was laying on my bed back in my dorm where I'm sure the shadow servants left it after the seamstress back home finished it.

Justine must be getting ready with her other friends, because she's not in the room. My dress is, indeed, beautiful. The top is black and sleeveless and the bottom is a high-low skirt that was black and silky and the back had a long, burgundy, velvet train that slid along the floor when I walked. Along with it, was a dark purple top hat that had a burgundy scarf wrapped around it. I put both things on, along with a pair of black wedge heels.

I looked in the mirror. I looked pretty, I think. My long hair was curly and hanging down my back in dark brown ringlets. I wore dramatic purple liner and black eyeshadow. My lips are a ruby color. I smiled at myself in the mirror. I'm ready.

I stood up on the stage, waiting for my turn. I figured there's no harm in signing. I'm not a royal or a rebel, but my personality kind of goes with my story, I suppose. And I end up alright in the end. My father did. Of course, Apple went first. She was practically jumping up and down with excitement. I didn't even pay attention to what Apple was saying. I glanced at Raven, who was looking nervous.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"I'll be fine," Raven answered, unconvincingly.

"Look, I don't know what Apple or Headmaster Grimm said to you, but if you want my advice, as a fellow villain kid, don't sign if it's not who you want to be. Your happiness is more important than some stupid destiny, trust me," I said.

"Thanks, Nerissa," Raven answered.

Then it was Raven's turn to sign. Apple walked back and stood next to me.

"I really hope she signs," Apple whispered.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at Raven. She was looking at her mirror that showed her future. It didn't show her being happy. It showed her as hated and miserable and in chains. Then Raven's pen appeared.

"Come on, do it!" Apple said.

"Don't do it," I whispered.

Raven reached for the pen, but then hesitated. A look of determination went over her face. She didn't sign.

"I am Raven Queen, and I'm going to write my own destiny," Raven announced. "My happily-ever-after starts now!"

I smiled. Raven slammed the book shut, causing all the mirrors to shatter. Raven stood for a moment, like she was waiting to see if she lived. Nothing happened to her. She was completely fine. Raven turned to Grimm, Apple, and me all standing at the back of the stage.

"I'm still here. I didn't disappear!" Raven said.

"How could you be so… so selfish?!" Apple wailed.

"Good job, Raven," I told her.

Things were getting loud. Half of the crowd was cheering and half was booing. I sensed that Raven and Apple needed to talk. Raven turned and froze everyone in the audience, so that they'd shut up, including Headmaster Grimm. I melted back into the shadows and appeared back at the edge of the wall behind the seats. I wanted to see what was going to happen. Raven unfroze Apple.

"I'm sorry, Apple, but I don't want anyone to tell me who to be," Raven told her. "I want to figure that out on my own. And don't you understand? I'm not the only one that gets to choose their own destiny now. We all do—even you."

"But I don't want to choose a new destiny. I liked the one I had, and because of you it might not happen," Apple argued.

"But it might."

"I don't know. I… I just don't know."

Apple ran off the stage and disappeared. I went back onto the stage through the shadows at the same time that Raven unfroze Maddie, who ran up to the stage as well.

"You're still here. No poof, poof, poof. Yay!" Maddie said.

"I know. It feels good," Raven agreed.

"You did the right thing, Raven. This following destinies tradition has gone on way too long," I said.

"Thanks," Raven said. Maddie started yelling at the sky.

"Listen, narrators, we are trying to have a nice moment here," she said.

I wasn't exactly sure who she was talking to, but Raven, Maddie, and I all looked at each other and started laughing. I think this is the start of something awesome.

Okay, guys. That's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and all that. I'll try to update this story more. Stay tuned. Bye guys, - Lily


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to the Shadows chapter 3

Hey guys! Quickly, I want to thank all the new followers to this story. Thanks, guys! Alright, let's start the chapter.

Nerissa's POV:

Headmaster Grimm and Baba Yaga called Maddie, Lizzie, Apple, Briar and I all into Baba Yaga's office before calling Raven in. I only showed up, because I wanted to see what all this is about. It probably has something to do with Raven not signing the book. Raven entered the room.

"Madam Yaga, is everything…" She paused when she saw all of us. "Okay."

"Raven, take a seat," Baba Yaga said. "As a faculty advisor, it's my jobs to meet with the, um-"

"Troubled students," Headmaster Grimm finished.

"Sure. If 'troubled' meant 'actually have a mind of their own'," I said, glaring at him.

"Be quiet, Miss Shadow," Headmaster Grimm snapped.

"Not likely." I smirked.

"I'm not troubled," Raven cut in.

"We're here to get you back on the right path," Baba Yaga said. "Uh, the wrong path. I'll let your friends explain."

"Raven, I adore you. But, like, the other day, you spilled that everlasting black ink all over my new ball gown," Apple said.

"That was an accident," Raven said. "I felt really bad and said I was sorry, like, 100 time."

"You're not supposed to apologize. You're evil," Apple said.

 _I wonder how much trouble I'd be in if I punched her… Probably not worth it._

"But what if I don't want to-"

"Raven, you're here to listen," Grimm told her.

"Briar, would you like to go next?" Baba Yaga asked.

Briar stood. "Everyone, I set up a bungee-jumping platform on the East Turret."

"Briar! Hocus focus!" Baba Yaga scolded. "Maddie?"

"I think Raven is wicked awesome just the way she is," Maddie said. "And you didn't tell me we were here to be-hassle her. You said we were going to have a tea party."

"Yes, I lied," Headmaster Grimm said. Then he sighed. "Nerissa?"

"I agree with Maddie. Raven is doing exactly what she should be. All these stupid rules have gone on long enough," I said. "And another thing-"

"That's enough, Miss Shadow. We haven't heard from Lizzie Hearts yet."

Lizzie looked up from the deck of cards she was messing with. "Off with her head!"

All the people around me started talking at the same time. I crossed my arms and slouched in my seat.

Raven rolled her eyes and stood up. "Everyone, stop it!"

Raven shot out a blast of magic that ended up hitting Headmaster Grimm and giving him the body of a chicken. I burst out laughing and had to struggled to get a hold of myself.

"Now that's what we're looking for from an evil queen," Headmaster Chicken said. "I think we made real progress here. But, uh, how do I change back?" Raven walked out and Headmaster Chicken chased after her. "I don't want to be a chicken man!"

There's a new student here, I guess. C.A Cupid, I think her name is. I hear she's helping Hopper with his little crush on Briar. I don't really care, as long as she keeps that love magic away from me. Otherwise, she can expect a visit from some particularly nasty shadows. In other news, everyone in the school is talking about Maddie running against Apple for the Royal Student Council. I've never cared about things like this, but Maddie's got my vote. I'm on bored with anything that goes against Apple. So, when Raven and Maddie asked me to help them hand out buttons, I did agree to help. What I did not agree to, as them dragging me to the stupid debate. I ended up just slouching in my seat with my arms crossed, glaring at everybody.

"So here we go, fellow fairy tales," Blondie, who was hosting the debate, said. "The Ever After High Royal Student Council debate. First question goes to Apple White. Why would anyone not vote for you?"

"I can think of several reasons…" I muttered.

"Let me just say, I will preside over this school like I will my future kingdom—perfectly," Apple replied.

Blondie turned to Maddie. "And Maddie, my question for you is, why would you run against Apple? Are you—mad?"

"Why, yes, and thank you for noticing," Maddie answered. "If the squirrel eats acorns but never a steak, how much water fills up a lake?"

The rebel side of the audience cheered.

Ashlyn stood up. "Excuse me?"

Cedar stood. "You heard us."

Hunter followed suit. "Apple's been president long enough.

Dexter stood. "Maddie's mad."

That's when everyone just started arguing. I'm so over this.

Maddie banged her hand on the podium to get everyone's attention. "Quiet!"

Everyone looked at Maddie.

"I have a T-riffic idea," Maddie announced.

So, Maddie and Apple ended up being co-presidents… boring. I was it would be Maddie, but whatever.

Guess what I found out from spying on people in the halls today? Well, turns out that Dexter Charming has a crush on Raven (Not surprised) while Cupid has a crush on Dexter. Interesting. Relationships are stupid. Personally, I certainly like Dexter better than Daring, but I don't really know him that well. Only because I haven't made an effort to. A little while later, Dexter came over to me.

"Hey, Nerissa?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What would you say if I said, "Would you go out with me?""

I blinked. "Cupid told you to try your asking out skills on your friends, didn't she?"

"Yes."

I sighed. "Okay, I'm gonna be helpful for once in my life, only because you are one of the few people at this school that I find bearable, okay? Okay. Hypothetically, if I wasn't entirely uninterested in dating in general and you asked me out… I'd probably say yes."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And for the record, I like you way better than your brother." I patted his shoulder. "Good luck with Raven."

This is what happens when I actually go to class. Professor Rumpelstiltskin is testing us on chapters 1-34. Curse myself for actually going. When Professor Rumpelstiltskin announced the assignment, Raven stood up.

"What?" she said.

"You heard correctly, Raven Queen," Professor Rumpelstiltskin told her.

Apple stood. "Uh, Professor Rumpelstiltskin? This is totally unfair."

"You can't test us on chapters 1-34," Ashlynn chimed in.

"We're only studied up to chapter two," Dexter added.

"I cannot tell a lie, and well, that—that's just not very nice," Cedar said.

"This is ridiculous. You just want them to fail, so you can use us as gold-spinning slaves," I stated.

Notice that I said "You just want _them_ to fail". Not, "You just want _us_ to fail". That's because I already know everything on the test. See, my father and I have an agreement. I can skip whatever classes I want, as long as I don't miss tests, and as long as I do well on all tests. Usually, that keeps me from falling behind in school at all (A/N: I'm not at all saying that any of you should do this in real life. This is set in a fairytale world, not ours. Go to all your classes, please!). The agreement works for me and it allows me to still mess with the teachers and stuff, so I'm happy.

Professor Rumpelstiltskin just cackled in response.

Later that night, Dexter, Ashlynn, Apple, Briar, Blondie, Daring, Cedar, Raven, Hunter, and me all gathered in the library to study. I didn't want to go, but Raven dragged me with. I just crossed my arms and glared at everybody.

"You guys don't know about Professor Rumpelstiltskin?" Blondie asked. "At the beginning of each year, he gives an insanely hard test. His students have to ask for extra credit… Which is just spinning straw into gold for him."

"The test is tomorrow morning," Cedar said. "Look, I'm totally getting stress splinters."

"Well, I could tutor you guys," Briar suggested. "I've been studying on my own, like, forever after."

"Royally cool," Ashlynn said.

Briar yawned. "Let's start with the basic elements." Then she fell over, asleep.

"Well, that's helpful," I commented sarcastically.

"If we can't wake up Briar, we're totally going to fail the test," Cedar said.

They tried a bunch of different ways of waking up Briar, but nothing worked.

"Man, if only she took studying as seriously as partying," Dexter commented.

Raven snapped her fingers. "Ah, that's it!"

Raven got a music player and turned it on next to Briar's head.

Briar woke up with a start. "Ah! Hey, guys, what's up?"

"You, finally," Raven replied. "But now you have to stay awake and help us."

"Well, there's one thing I'm always up for—a study party."

I crossed my arms and slumped down in my seat. "Give me a break."

The rest of the night was spent… studying… to music, I guess? I don't know, I wasn't paying attention. But at the test the next morning, yes, we all passed, much to Professor Rumpelstiltskin's displeasure. It's always fun watching an ancient, tiny wizard having a tantrum.

Alright, I'm just gonna end this chapter here. Not a lot happened in this chapter, but the next one will be better, because it's True Hearts Day, so let's look forward to that. Anyway, if you enjoyed this chapter, or like this story, leave a review and tell me your thoughts on it. Until next time, Bye, guys, – Lily


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi! Sorry, guys, I'm very late with this chapter. I've been having serious writer's block with this story, which seems to happen a lot, so I have to tell you guys that updates will probably always be slow, and I do apologize for that, but it's true. On another note, I wanted to let you know that this story is also published on , so if you see it there, it's not copied. Okay, that's all. On with the chapter!**

Nerissa's POV:

Why is it that almost everyone likes someone here at Ever After High? Cupid likes Dexter, Dexter likes Raven… I don't know who Raven likes. Then there's the whole Daring-Apple 'Destined Pair' thing. Then there's the thing with Ashlynn and Hunter. Personally, I find relationships a waste of time. They would take away from my very strict schedule of spying on, and messing with people. However, I heard Cupid knows something about something. And as we all know, I have to know everything about everything that everybody knows, and everything about everybody. So, when Cupid went to tell Briar about whatever she knows, of course I poofed into the corner to spy on them.

"True Hearts Day?" Briar asked. "I don't get it."

Cupid sighed. "Charades!" She started doing charades.

"48 words. A holiday that used to be spellabrated in the fairy-tale world that encourages us to follow our true heart's desire but Headmaster Grimm doesn't want anyone to know about it, but you think we should spellabrate it anyway and throw a secret underground True Hearts Day dance? Why didn't you just say that?"

"'Cause Headmaster Grimm told me not to say anything."

"Secret dance? What if Grimm catches us?"

"He won't. Come on! It'll be happily ever awesome!"

"I do throw the mort hexcellent parties."

Cupid jumped up. "Yay! We're having a secret True Hearts Days dance!"

Cupid's words echoed around us. I rolled my eyes. Amateurs. I stepped out of the shadows and walked over to Briar and Cupid. "Okay, I'm in."

They both jumped, causing me to smile.

"Nerissa, we didn't see you there," Briar said.

"Naturally, I didn't want you to see me," I replied. "So, a secret dance, huh? I'll help."

"Really? I didn't think this was really your kind of thing."

"Parties? No. But I'll never pass up the chance to do something Grimm doesn't like. Besides, I'm the master of secrets and sneaking around. You're gonna need me."

"She's got a point," Cupid said. "Okay, Nerissa, welcome to the team."

I said nothing, just smiled mischievously.

Within a couple days, everybody knew about it. But we all had to act natural, of course. Otherwise, Grimm would get suspicious. Anyway, I happened to poof next to Dexter by accident. It looked like he was spying on Raven and Maddie as they walked to Raven's locker.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

Dexter jumped. "Nerissa! When did you get over there? I wrote something for Raven. I'm waiting for her to find it."

"Interesting…"

Raven picked up the note. "What's this? It's a love poem."

"Oh, a secret note!" Maddie chimed in. "Is there anything more hat-tastic?"

"But who's it from? 'D. Charming'?"

Daring happened to pass them. "Ladies." Then he continued walking.

"Daring?" Raven asked. "I had no idea he felt this way."

Daring passed Dexter and ruffled his hair. "'Sup, brother?" Then he walked off.

"Oh, gort," Dexter grumbled.

"Would it have killed you to sign your full name?" I scolded "Honestly. Amatuers."

"I was trying to be mysterious."

"How did that work out for you?"

"Well… It could've been better."

I gave him a look. "You think?"

A few days later, I was getting my phone out of my locker when Briar appeared next to be, Hopper behind her, who looked slightly terrified.

"Hey, Nerissa, I found us a new team member!" Briar said, gesturing to Hopper.

I eyed them. "I don't know how I feel about this whole 'team' thing, but… Okay. Hello, Hopper."

Hopper made a high-pitched squeaking noise. "H-hi, N-Nerissa."

"You do realize I don't have to curse you for a long time, right? Provided that I actually do."

"That doesn't make you any less terrifying now."

I put a hand over my heart, dramatically. "Why, thank you, Hopper."

He squeaked again in response.

I rolled my eyes and looked to the side. Down the hall, Cupid was standing in front of a bag of party supplies, struggling to come up with an explanation for a suspicious-looking Headmaster Grimm.

"Amateurs," I grumbled. "I think Cupid's having issues."

Briar and Hopper followed my gaze.

"Oh, no," Briar said. "Let's go help her."

I wasn't planning on going with, but Briar grabbed ahold of my hand and pulled me with.

"Why, yes, party supplies for…" Cupid trailed off. "Um, for—"

"Our play," Briar volunteered, when we reached Cupid.

"And what exactly is the name of this play?" Grimm asked.

"It's, uh…"

As he struggled for an explanation with the rest, Hopper promptly turned into a frog and landed in the bag of party supplies.

"It's called "The Play That Almost Was And Then Wasn't But Then Was."," Hopper said.

"Mmm," Grimm replied. "Very well." Then he walked away.

I looked down at Hopper the Frog. "I think I like you better like that. Maybe I'll curse you forever, instead."

Hopper croaked and hopped away, causing me to laugh before disappearing.

Later, I was flipping through my tarot cards in the hallway when Duchess ran up to me, talking way too fast for me to understand anything.

I leaned back a little, so she would get out of my face. "Duchess!"

She stopped. "What?"

I sighed. "If you need something, you're going to have to speak slower. You sound like a quacking duck—Ha, huh… That's ironic. What do you want, Duchess?"

"You're never going to guess what I found out," Duchess said.

"I won't guess it because I'm not going to try. What is it?"

"Ashlynn and Hunter…. Are dating."

"Oh." I feigned a yawn. "Is that all? I've known that for a long time. Is there a reason you're telling me this?"

"Because if I can get Blondie to broadcast it to the whole school and tell everyone that they're not following their destinies, then a Happily-Ever-After is up for grabs. I can finally have my happy ending."

I stared at her like she was stupid. "That doesn't even make any sense. You can't just take someone's happy ending. What are you trying to do? Switch stories? That's impossible. It's not like there's a certain number of happy endings in the world and if you don't follow the path to yours then someone else can take it…" I glanced to the doors. "Besides… I think you've lost your chance."

"Why?"

I grabbed her shoulders and turned her toward the door, watching her mouth fall open at the sight. Gasps filled the hallway as Ashlynn and Hunter walked in proudly, hand-in-hand. Even I have to admit, I'm impressed at their bravery.

"No, they can't own it!" Duchess complained. "Now I'll never get my happily ever after!"

I scoffed. "Your plan was ridiculous, anyway. Goodbye, Duchess."

I walked away and joined Raven in the small crowd around Ashlynn and Hunter.

"Oh, hey, Duchess," Ashlynn said brightly.

"Ashlynn?" Apple said, having just got there. "You and Hunter are—are dating? But you're a Royal. And he's a Rebel."

"That's awkward," I muttered.

The next day, Blondie managed to track me down outside the library, followed by her camera man.

"What?" I snapped.

"Just hang on." Blonde faced her camera. "Okay, so, fellow fairy tales, Blondie Lockes here to give you reactions to the royally rebellious romance." She turned back to me. "Nerissa, what did you think about this new development?"

I eyed the camera, contemplated shadow-traveling away, but I guess there's no harm. If I just do it, then she'll leave me alone.

I sighed. "I think it's the best thing to happen at this school since Raven refusing to sign. It's about time someone had the guts to do what they want. Best of luck to the happy couple. Can I go now?"

The next day, I slept in a little late, so Justine was already gone when I woke up. I had just finished getting dressed, when there was a knock at my door.

"I swear, if it's Blondie again…" I trailed off as I walked to the door, pulling it open.

No, it wasn't Blondie… It was worse. Apple stood on the other side of the door, looking upset.

"What do you want?" I asked sharply.

"I need advice," Apple replied, nearly oblivious to my annoyance. "Can I come in?"

I internally groaned. "I suppose."

Apple walked inside and sat down on Justine's bed. I walked back to my mirror and continued messing with my hair.

"Alright, out with it," I snapped.

Apple sighed. "I'm worried about Ashlynn. If she doesn't follow her destiny, who knows what could happen to her? It just doesn't make sense to me…. I mean, why would she risk so much like that? Risk giving up her happily ever after?"

Because some people aren't as vain and self-centered as you are. I kept that thought to myself.

I sighed and turned around. "Why are you asking me about this?"

"Well, because you're the only one that can see both sides. You're not a Royal or a Rebel," Apple replied simply.

Huh, she has a point. Why is it that I somehow always get roped into having to play big-sister? Although, it kind of makes sense. Age-wise, I think I'm the oldest of all the students. Most of us are around the same age, but my birthday is January 1st, so I am at least one-day older than everyone. I think the second-oldest is Duchess. Her birthday is a few days after mine.

Sighing, I sat down on the bed next to Apple, clasping my hands together. "Look, Apple, I'll be honest with you. I don't like you all that much. I think your way of thinking is very one-track. And you don't really think about other people's perspective sometimes, like with the Royal vs. Rebel stuff. I think you're very selfish sometimes, without meaning to be. I mean, you still want Raven to follow her destiny, knowing full-well that it means she wouldn't be happy. Look, anyone who goes against their destiny could be risking it all, that's true. But sometimes happiness is worth the risks. Ashlynn is your friend and you need to accept her decision, wither you agree with it, or not, because it's not your choice to make. If Ashlynn is happy with Hunter, then that's all that should matter. A good queen wouldn't turn away anyone, much less friend, because they made a decision that you don't agree with, would she?"

Apple seemed to think for a few minutes. "No, she wouldn't. You're right, Nerissa." She stood up. "Thanks for the advice."

I forced my lips into a small smile. "You're welcome, Apple." I dropped the smile. "Now go away."

Later that day, I was leaning against the railing of the cafeteria balcony, watching all the students. I could see Hunter at a table with Cedar and Cerise. When Ashlynn walked in, he made a trail of flowers, leading to the table and two birds dropped a flower crown on her head. Ashlynn didn't look happy. Okay, now I'm curious.

"Hunter, we need to talk," Ashlynn said.

Ashlynn took his hand and pulled him into the hallway. Hiding in the shadows, I followed.

"I just—I thought this was a good idea, showing everyone we were dating," Ashlynn said. "I thought it would take the pressure off. But now everything is worse."

"What are you saying?" Hunter asked.

"My friends are upset. I don't know what's going to happen to our stories."

"Yeah, but—"

"Hunter, I don't want anything bad to happen to us—to you. I think—I think we should break up. I'm sorry."

Ashlynn handed him back the flower crown and walked away. Apple, Cedar, Hopper, and a few other students had gathered behind me in the doorway. I sighed as I lined against the wall. Even I feel for Hunter, and that's saying something. First of all, it's ridiculous to end a happy relationship for something as stupid as what the other students think, or for the sake of their stories. And on True Hearts Day, no less. That's cold, Ashlynn. Very, very cold… and that's coming from me. Somewhere in the back of the crowd, I could see Duchess with a devious look on her face. I wonder if she'll try something to mess with dance tonight. Hmm… Well, we mustn't allow that to happen. I, Nerissa Shadow, refuse to be one-upped by some ballet-dancing princess wannabe. Oh, that just won't happen. Forgetting about Hunter and Ashlynn, I quickly grabbed Briar, Cupid, and Hopper, dragging them into an empty hallway.

"Poor Ashlynn," Briar said. "She really liked Hunter."

"Yes, yes, it's all very said," I replied. "But we have bigger problems. I think Duchess is going to try to sabotage the dance tonight and get us in trouble."

"Why do you think that?" Hopper asked.

"Because if Briar gets in trouble, Duchess will see it as an empty spot in the royal ranks. She's really quite obsessed."

"Okay, so, what are we going to do?" Cupid said.

I rolled my eyes. "Do I have to do everything for you people? Okay, we know that Duchess will try to get the location of the party from someone, so she can tell Headmaster Grimm, right? Right. And we know that nobody would be stupid enough to give it to her, except the one person who can't lie."

"Cedar," Briar said.

"Yes. So, what we need to do, is give Cedar a fake location. That way, she can't tell Duchess where the party is."

"But what about Cedar?" Cupid asked "I mean, we want her to be able to go to the dance."

I rolled my eyes and grumbled. "Must you people be so warm and fuzzy all the time? Fine, so… have someone waiting to go get Cedar later, deal?"

"Deal," they replied.

The second that I got to the dance, Briar and Hopper appeared in front of me, both looking annoyingly happy.

"Hey, Nerissa!" Briar chirped. "The party turned out great, didn't it?"

I blinked. "As parties go, I suppose. Must you people be so cheerful?"

Against my will, Briar and Hopper dragged me over to the punch bowl. I'm sure they're talking, but I don't care nearly enough to pay attention. That is, until I saw Raven walk in.

"Raven, over here," Briar called.

Raven walked over. "Wow, Briar, you really know how to throw the most hexcellent parties."

"I had some help."

"Ha ha! I, uh…" Hopper turned into a frog and fell into the punch bowl. "…appreciate your kinds kudos, fair maiden."

Raven turned to me. "And I didn't think this would be your type of thing, Nerissa."

I shrugged. "It isn't. The party stuff was them. I just handled anything scheming related."

Maddie ran up to us. "Hey, guys, who's D. tonight?"

"We got the daughter of the Pied Piper," Briar replied.

"Melody Piper?!"

Alright, I admit that that was my idea. I just happened to know Melody. We're not friends, but she's friends with Justine. There's a difference between being social and having connections.

Later, I decided to follow Raven, who was going to talk to Daring about the letter in her locker, which she still thought was from him. This ought to be good.

Raven tapped Daring on the shoulder. "Daring? Daring? Uh, can we talk for a minute?"

Daring turned. "Of course, yes."

"I wanted to thank you for that poem you left on my locker."

"Um, I never wrote you a poem."

"You didn't?" She pulled the piece of paper out of her pocket. "But it says right here— "D. Charming"." Raven gasped. "Dexter!"

I stepped out of the shadows next to Raven. "Finally figured it out, did you?"

"You knew?" Raven asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Raven, if I told everybody in this school everything I knew involving them, nothing would be interesting and everybody would know everybody's secrets. I have to let you people figure things out for yourselves sometimes."

That's when Maddie walked over to ask how it went.

"It was Dexter!" Raven told her. "Can you believe it? Dex, he's so sweet and cute. And I'm gonna tell him that I—" Raven stopped when she saw Dexter at a table with Cupid…. You have got to be kidding me. Raven hung her head. "I'm too late."

A little while later, Cupid got up on stage to make a speech. "Now since True Hearts Day hasn't been spellabrated in such a long time, I wanted to tell everyone what it's all about. Once upon a time, there grew a very special tree—The Heart Tree. And even if the winter was harsh and the other trees failed to bloom, the Heart Tree blossomed no matter what. And so our fairy-tale ancestors gave the blossoms to each other on True Hearts Day to show that even though it's not always easy, true love will always find a way. And so to encourage all of us to follow our true heart…" The pixies flew in and dropped a heart-shaped blossom into everyone's hands. I glanced down at mine when it landed in my lap, but ignored it. "Make sure to give yours to someone special to you."

Ashlynn climbed up on stage. "Can I—Hunter? When I listen to my true heart, it tells me that you're my Prince Charming."

"But how can you be a Royal and date Hunter?" Blondie asked.

"I don't know. But if writing our own happily ever after means I can't be a Royal, then call me Ashlynn Ella, the Rebel!"

I actually cheered with the rest at that. I couldn't help but be proud of Ashlynn. Good for her.

Ashlynn walked over to Hunter and held out her blossom. "I'd like to give this to you, Hunter, if you'll have it."

Hunter smiled and took it. "Of course." They hugged.

Ashlynn turned to Apple, who had walked over to her. "Apple! I'm so sorry. I just had to do what—"

She stopped when Apple held out her heart flower and handed it to her.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Ashlynn asked.

"I might be worried about you, and I might think you're doing the wrong thing, but I want you to know that we'll always be friends, no matter what. That's what's in my true heart," Apple replied.

"Thanks, Apple. You're the best."

"I know."

"This is literally the best day ever," Hunter commented.

"That's a bit of a stretch," I said from where I sat on top of a table. "But I'm proud of you, Apple. And you, Ashlynn. Well done, both of you."

Apple smiled. "Thanks, Nerissa. Hug?"

"Yeah… Not happening."

"I figured that was a stretch."

We both laughed. Lizzie walked by, collecting the heart fruits. Of course, she wants them. She is the Princess of Hearts, after all. I tucked mine into my pocket before she passed me. Who knows? Maybe I'll need it one day.


End file.
